Tanto tiempo
by Banghg
Summary: Luan se encuentra atrapada y sin dinero en medio de Montreal, y cuando empieza a perder la esperanza se topa con alguien a quien no ha visto en tres años. Aquel chico a quien lastimaron tanto en el pasado y que aun puede seguir sonriendo y preocupándose por ellas.


.

.

.

 **Reencuentro**

 **…**

Sin batería. Eso era todo. Luan estaba acabada. La joven de diecisiete años se cubrió la cabeza con las manos mientras se sujetaba los cabellos con fuerza. Sentía que tenía ganas de gritar por todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo. ¿Era este el karma por alguna mala broma que había gastado? Habían sido muchas últimamente, pero las anteriores sí podrían haberse pasado un poco de la raya. Pero vamos, todo fue divertido al final, ¿Verdad?

Sorbió unos cuantos mocos de su nariz mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de su mano. Las lágrimas parecían a punto de caer en cualquier momento.

- _¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?_ –Se sentía desesperada. No creyó que cualquier chiste serviría para levantarle el ánimo en estos momentos. – _¿Cómo voy a volver a casa?_

Había quedado totalmente varada en Montreal, Canadá.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Todo en Montreal le era totalmente desconocido. Pero a la vez sentía que podría levantarse y regresar a su casa si daba vuelta a la esquina. La incredulidad de la situación la confundía y la hacían sentir como sino estuviera a kilómetros y kilómetros de su hogar. Pero aunque comenzara a caminar, lo más probable es que no llegara a ninguna parte.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora? ¿Comenzar a pedir por algo de cambio para el teléfono? Quizás nadie en casa contestara su llamado, el contestador se había roto hace años y ni siquiera pensaron en repararlo o cambiarlo por uno nuevo. ¿Ir con la policía? La policía había demostrado ser una inútil más de una vez. ¿Pedir un aventón? Demasiado lejos. Quizás si hacia muchas paradas y rezaba por alguna fisura en el continuo espacio temporal que la transportara directamente a Michigan. De todas formas le daba miedo pedir un aventón, la última vez que lo hizo fue con dos idiotas que no dejaban de mirarle los pechos, y uno de ellos tuvo el descaro de tocar su pierna mientras decía cosas demasiado atrevidas. Por suerte el auto todavía seguía en un lugar poblado y pudo amenazarlos con gritar sino la dejaban bajar. Desde ese día no había vuelto a pedir un aventón.

Su cuerpo había crecido demasiado en todos estos años. Mamá había dicho que era parte de convertirse en una bella mujer, pero Luan había llegado a odiar las dos bolas que tiene en el frente. Esos pechos le incomodaban mucho a la hora de dormir, y los dolores de espalda eran demasiado grandes por la mañana. Y arruinaban algunos de sus actos, algunos de los miembros más jóvenes y precoces de su público no reían sólo por estar viéndolos.

Intentó cerrar un poco la chaqueta verde que tenía puesta, el clima en Montreal parecía ser más frío que el de Royal Woods. – _¿Y si tengo que pasar la noche en la calle?_ –Luan sintió un profundo pánico ante ese pensamiento. Nunca antes había llegado a pensar que tendría que dormir en las calles, aunque tampoco pensó que terminaría sola en Montreal y sin dinero.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? –Comenzó a sollozar.

* * *

Miró su reloj de pulsera, ya casi eran las cuatro de la tarde. Había estado sentada en el mismo banco durante una hora entera. Le parecía como si hubiera sido una eternidad, el tiempo parecía ir mucho más lento. Cada vez que bajaba la mirada para ver su reloj, habían pasado sólo dos minutos, a veces menos. ¿Pero que estaba esperando? No es como si tuviera un lugar a donde ir.

- _El tiempo sólo me dejó "plantada", en el parque. ¿Entiendes?_ –Su propio chiste no le hizo gracia. El parque tenía muchos árboles y algunos niños ya estaban jugando a las escondidas entre ellos. Eso le trajo algunos recuerdos de cuando ella misma era niña. En ese tiempo solía jugar mucho con Luna, Leni, incluso Lori, pero sobre todo con…

Suspiró. El poco ánimo que podría haber tenido se esfumó en ese momento. Pensar en el pasado siempre era doloroso. ¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron continuar así? Porque lo echaron a perder. Tuvieron tantas oportunidades para hacer las cosas bien, y siempre escogieron mal. De no haber sido tan ciegas, quizás las cosas pudieran haber sido diferentes.

- _Ni siquiera sé porque aún quiero volver a casa._ –Quizás encontrar un lindo empleo en Montreal, consiguiera un departamento a buen precio, y le quedara algo de tiempo para seguir practicando su pasión: la comedía. Cuando ganara dinero llamaría a su familia para que no esté preocupada y les diría que está muy bien donde está, aun si fuera mentira y resultara estar pasando hambre mientras lucha con uñas y dientes para llegar a fin de mes. Y con el paso de los años, quizás tenga la oportunidad de conocer a algún chico guapo que no la vea sólo como un buen par de pechos. – _Y la vida sigue su curso._

Una vez terminada su fantasía le pareció de lo más estúpida. ¿Cómo exactamente conseguiría un trabajo sino tenía ni siquiera un techo y cuatro paredes que la protegieran en la noche? De todas formas no quería vivir en Montreal, o trabajar en nada que no fuera la comedía… No quería acabar como Leni.

-Tengo que hacer algo. –Quizás si explica su situación la dejen tomar un avión, o tal vez un tren. Siempre podía pagar más tarde.

Se levantó de la banca. Los huesos de su espalda sonaron de forma incomoda mientras se levantaba. Aun se sentía algo cansada y confundida por su situación, pero por ahora, la esperanza de conseguir ayuda en el aeropuerto era su mejor opción. ¿Quizás pudiera animar un poco las cosas con unos chistes? A todos les gustan los chistes. Tal vez la dejaran hacer un pequeño espectáculo en uno de los aviones y así se pague su boleto de regreso.

- _O tal vez traten de acostarse contigo por ese boleto, Luan._ –Cerró fuertemente sus puños mientras su respiración se aceleraba. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en eso ahora? Quería borrar ese momento de su mente para siempre. Enterrarlo tan profundo que al final sería como si nada hubiera pasado.

Comenzó a caminar sin mirar alrededor mientras trataba de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa. Lo que sea que la mantuviera alejada de aquel evento de hace un año. ¿Por qué tenía que volver justo ahora? Lo único que quería era regresar a casa. Quizás no fuera una buena casa… Maldición, incluso había tenido fantasías donde por fin se marchaba de aquel lugar para no tener que regresar jamás, pero aun así era el único lugar donde podía sentirse segura.

Y ahora estaba allí, imaginando que le chupaba el pene a algún hombre de traje con sombrero de aviador que no paraba de gemir lo puta que era mientras sostenía unos boletos de tercera clase en su mano. Luan ya podía sentir su asqueroso semen salado y de olor a cangrejo dentro de su boca. Se sujetó el estómago mientras sentía unas intensas ganas de vomitar.

-¡Ah!

-¡Wo!

Luan terminó por caer sobre su trasero después de chochar contra alguien que iba corriendo.

-Lo siento. –El chico se disculpó mientras se agachaba un poco y le tendía la mano. –Estoy llegando tarde a una cita, y no vi por donde iba. ¿Estás bien? –Su voz parecía genuinamente preocupada.

Lo primero que hizo Luan fue cerrar las piernas esperando que nadie hubiera visto su ropa interior amarilla.

-Estoy bien. –Dijo con un poco de dolor mientras aceptaba la mano que le tendían. –¿Una cita? Te recomiendo que no vayas muy "rápido" con ella. ¿Entiendes?

El chico guardó silencio un segundo antes de dejar salir unas cuantas carcajadas.

-Esa estuvo buena. Me recordó un poco a mi hermana. –Se rio entre dientes.

-¿Me siento alagada? –Luan se rio antes de verlo a la cara. En ese momento su sonrisa se esfumó.

Las risas de aquel chico se detuvieron en el instante de mirarla a la cara.

Una chaqueta azul sobre una camisa naranja, pantalones azules y tenis blancos. Su cara tenía una acumulación de pecas en sus mejillas, ojos marones claros y un cabello de nieve que le llegaba hasta la nuca con algunos mechones que caían por el frente.

Del mismo modo, el chico pareció analizarla a ella: una falda corta, medias largas sobre sus rodillas, una camisa blanca bajo una chaqueta verde. Lo más resaltante eran los grandes pechos, pero decidió ignorarlos lo mejor que pudo, y se concentró en sus frenos dentales y su cola de caballo.

Los dos se quedaron totalmente paralizados mientras aún sujetaban sus manos, parecían incapaces de decir alguna palabra. Ese momento se vio interrumpido cuando un hombre chochó contra el chico, lo que lo obligó a soltar la mano de Luan.

-No se pongan en el camino. –Murmuró con molestia.

El chico no dijo nada mientras se arreglaba, y volvía su vista a Luan. Mientras la veía no pudo evitar sonreír.

-A pasando un tiempo, Luan. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Trató de sonar tranquilo, pero se le veía realmente nervioso por el reencuentro. Luan tenía el mismo sentimiento, pero el suyo era peor. Al verlo ahora sólo pudo sentir como un enrome nudo se atoraba en lo profundo de su garganta, las lágrimas parecían amenazar con caer otra vez, sus piernas se sintieron débiles y las emociones de felicidad, tristeza y culpa se mesclaron sin control dentro de ella. –¿E-estás bien, Luan? Estás temblando. ¿Quieres que te preste mi chaqueta?

-Lincoln. –Fue todo lo que Luan pudo murmurar antes de arrojarse sobré su hermano pequeño.

* * *

-¿Te sientes mejor, Luan? –Lincoln le preguntó con amabilidad mientras le acercaba un vaso grande de jugo de mango. –También me da gusto volver a verte. Me sorprende un poco que estés aquí en Montreal.

Luan lo miró sonreír y sintió nuevos deseos de llorar. Tanto tiempo, y la sonrisa amable de Lincoln parecía estar intacta. Luan casi podía volver a ver a aquel niño que siempre la ayudó en sus negocios graciosos, y se reía de sus chistes sin importar lo malo que fueran. El Lincoln de sus recuerdos seguía intacto en el chico frente a ella.

-Lincoln… te vez bien. –Dijo con torpeza. No sabía cómo debía comenzar a hablar con su hermano. Hace tres años que no lo veía o hablaba con él. Lincoln había pasado a ser un recuerdo feliz y a la vez doloroso en las memorias de la comediante. –Te dejaste crecer el cabello.

Lincoln se quitó algunos mechones de la frente. –Sí, creí que me haría ver más maduro. ¿Qué te parece? –Lo llevó hacia arriba con un movimiento de su mano, para luego volver a bajar y terminar del mismo modo del principio. –Quizás deba intentar usar gel, pero no me gusta mucha la sensación pesada que deja sobre mi cabeza.

Luan se rio un poco. –Te queda mejor así, todos tus días deben ser peliagudos. ¿Entiendes? –Se rio como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Lincoln se rio con ella. Nuevamente se sintió como cuando eran niños y Lincoln siempre se reía de sus chistes. Siempre creyó que esos días durarían para siempre…

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Luan? ¿Las demás están contigo? Sería agradable volver a ver a toda la familia. –Lincoln murmuró mientras se llevaba su taza de café a la boca. –No puedo dejar de preguntarme cuanto habrá crecido, Lily. ¿Ya dice su primera palabra? ¿Luan?

La imagen de Luan debió ser realmente deplorable, ya que Lincoln se acercó un poco con un rostro preocupado. Ella no estaba en Montreal porque quisiera, y sobre las demás… Ella hubiera preferido que Lincoln no sacara ese tema.

-Yo… Lincoln, la verdad es que estoy atrapada. –Explicó mientras tomaba un poco más de jugo. –Se supone que tendría que estar tomando un taxi a casa en estos momentos, pero… terminé en el vuelo equivocado. –Luan no sabía si la mentira sería muy obvia o no, sólo sabía que no podía decirle a Lincoln la verdad. Ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos ahora, ¿Cómo verlo después de contarle su razón de terminar en Montreal? –Es vergonzoso, pero me distraje pensando en mis chistes, y en todo el tiempo que apartaría el micrófono libre cuando llegara. Y no me di cuenta de que había tomado un vuelo directo a Montreal hasta que estuve en pleno vuelo. No he dejado de sentir miedo desde que bajé del avión. Ni siquiera me queda batería para llamar a casa.

-Eso es terrible. –Lincoln exclamó con horror. –¿Hace cuánto tiempo que estás aquí, Luan? ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Dormir un poco? ¿Quieres ir al doctor? Las noches son muy frías aquí. ¿No quieres tomar algo caliente? –Lincoln ya estaba levantando la mano para llamar a una mesera cuando Luan lo detuvo.

-Cielos, Lincoln. Acabo de bajar del avión. Ni siquiera he pasado un día aquí. –No podía creer que su hermanito siguiera tomándose las cosas demasiado enserio, mucho menos que aún se preocupara tanto por ella.

-Ni lo harás. –Lincoln dijo con decisión. –Pagaré tu vuelo a casa y un pasaje de tren, Luan.

Luan lo miró sorprendida. –¿Cómo? No, Lincoln. Es demasiado, y… estaba a punto de ir al aeropuerto para ver si pueden hacer algo. No creo que sea…

Lincoln levantó una mano para detenerla. –No, Luan. Pagaré por tu vuelo, no te dejaré sola y asustada en un lugar que no conoces. Y si no alcanzas ninguno, entonces puedes quedarte con nosotros una noche o dos. –Su sonrisa regresó. –Sería como en los viejos tiempos, ¿Los recuerdas?

Todos los días. Todos los malditos días veía o escuchaba algo que la hacía remontarse a aquellos días felices y dolorosos antes de que… de que Lincoln se fuera.

-Y no te preocupes por el dinero, ya me lo devolverás la próxima vez que nos veamos. –Le giñó un ojo. –Sólo déjame ir a un cajero, Luan.

-… ¿Tienes una cuenta bancaria? –Luan preguntó por curiosidad.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros. –Linka insistió. Es más seguro que mantenerlo oculto dentro del colchón. Uno nunca sabe cuándo un incendio va a destrozarlo todo.

Linka. La hermana gemela de Lincoln. Aquella chica de la que no supieron nada hasta ese funesto día en que las cosas en casa comenzaron a caer a pedazos.

-Sí. ¿Cómo es? Cada vez que pienso en ella no puedo dejar de pensar en un Lincoln con pechos. Es algo escalofriante a veces…

-Sí, para ser sincero, yo también llegué a pensar lo mismo. –Lincoln se rascó el cuello mientras se reía un poco, parecía estar recordando el momento en que vio por primera vez a Linka. –Fue un poco incómodo hablar con ella al principio, y su actitud parecía ser totalmente opuesta a la mía. Era casi como Lola y Lana, aunque también diferente. No estoy seguro de como describirlo, pero nuestro comienzo no fue muy bien… Y tía Miriam no lo hizo más fácil.

El rostro de Lincoln se volvió muy serio de repente, Luan tuvo el impulso de preguntar, e incluso decirle algún chiste para regresar a la atmosfera de antes, pero Lincoln la recuperó en un instante y continuó hablando.

-Pero eso es historia pasado, las cosas ahora van muy bien con ella y con Linka. ¿Qué hay de ti, Luan? ¿Qué a sido de la vida de la mejor comediante que el mundo verá algún día?

Luan miró fijamente a Lincoln antes de desviar su mirada totalmente repleta de nervios. –Yo… bien, me va muy bien en realidad. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me equivoqué de vuelo? Eso fue después de ser invitada a animar una gran fiesta en Calgary, y me dije, ¿Por qué no? Nunca he estado en Canadá. Un poco frío para mi gusto, pero te acostumbras rápido.

-Sí, a mí también me costó un poco. –Miro a su alrededor. –Todo el lugar era nuevo para mí, y me encontraba rodeado de una gran cantidad de edificios y personas que nunca se detenían. –En aquellos tiempos se sintió atrapado en un laberinto, de no haber sido guiado posiblemente se hubiera perdido. –No por nada Montreal es la segunda ciudad más grande de Canadá.

Luan casi podía imaginárselo. Un pequeño Lincoln de apenas caminado totalmente sólo por aquella enorme ciudad. Sin conocer a nadie o saber a dónde ir, lo imaginaba temblando mientras abrazaba a Bun-bun y su corazón se rompía. ¿Cómo pudieron dejar que las cosas terminaran así?

-Parece que ahora te va bien, Lincoln. –Trató de sonar positiva.

-Sí, mis estudios están terminando, y tengo más tiempo libre para salir. Hay muchos lugares divertidos para pasar el rato aquí en Montreal. –El rostro de Lincoln perdió todo su color y sacó su teléfono celular. –Tengo que avisarle mis razones para llegar tarde o soy hombre muerto. –Comenzó a escribir un mensaje en su teléfono y lo envió con creciente pánico. –Sino me responde en diez minutos es porque está realmente enfadada. –Suspiró.

-¿Tú novia? –Luan recuerda que Lincoln no era el mejor para empezar sus propias relaciones, pero era un gran chico y realmente atento.

-…Algo así. –Masculló. –¿Cómo está Ronnie Anna, Luan? –Lincoln cerró el teléfono celular y toma un poco más de café, por su expresión al tomarlo parecía haber ganado un gusto por el café negro. –Ni siquiera pudimos despedirnos adecuadamente, espero que no esté enfada conmigo.

- _No contigo, Linc._ –Luan se arregló un poco el cuello de la camisa. –Ella está bien. No sé si está saliendo con alguien ahora o no, pero por lo que escuché, le va muy bien. Ya no se la pasa robando dinero del almuerzo, y no pelea tanto como antes.

-Me alegra, nunca me gustó que fuera un matón. Siempre traté de convencerla de que cambiara, y siempre conseguí uno o dos golpes a cambio. –Se rio un poco, pero a Luan no le pareció divertido. En ese entonces lo había visto como algo de niños, pero su relación con Ronnie Anne a veces parecía ser abusiva. –¿Qué hay de Lori? Creo que para este tiempo debe de estar en la universidad. ¿Aún sigue saliendo con Bobby?

Luan sintió miedo al pensar que Lincoln podría tratar de preguntarle sobre todas ellas. ¿Por qué tenían que tocar el tema de sus hermanas? Porque Lincoln no las había visto en tres años, ni siquiera habían hablado, por supuesto que tendría curiosidad. ¿Qué podría decirle? Lincoln aún parecía preocuparse por ellas… incluso después de lo que le hicieron. ¿Tendría que decirle la verdad?

-…Sí. Ellos aun salen. –Se relajó en su asiento. –Deberías verlos cuando Lori regresa los fines de semana, se la pasa todo el tiempo con Bobby. A veces sólo podemos verla cuando regresa por la noche y eso nos molesta bastante, llegamos a tener que forzarla para que pase tiempo con nosotras.

-Suena a que no a cambiado para nada. Me alegra que siga siendo la misma. –Levantó la mano y ordenó un poco más de café. –¿Quieres comer algo? Preparan un delicioso pastel de crema aquí. Sólo trata de no arrojarlo hacia mi cara.

-¿Ni siquiera por lo viejos tiempos, Linc? –Las reacciones de Lincoln hacia sus pasteles siempre fueron divertidas e inesperadas, especialmente cuando trataba de "devolverle" la torta.

-Preferiría no tener que regresar a casa cubierto de crema, Miriam es muy exigente con eso de la limpieza. –Hizo una mueca. –No creerías todo lo que tuve que limpiar la primera vez que llegué… en serio, no lo harías.

Lincoln nunca fue un chico pulcro, siempre se la pasaba en el desorden y no le incomodaba mucho ensuciarse. Debió ser difícil para él adaptarse tanto a alguien que parecía ser tan pulcra como Miriam.

-¿Pocas plumas en el plumero? Seguro no fue de risas.

-¿Cómo están las demás? ¿Recibieron mis cartas? Me hubiera gustado que al menos respondieran las últimas.

-¿Cartas? –Cualquier humor desapareció del rostro de Luan. –¿Qué cartas, Lincoln?

La mesera había regresado con dos pedazos de tarta de crema, Lincoln le dio las gracias y le pidió más café. Al mirar a Luan lo hizo con una ceja levantada y cortó un pequeño pedazo de pastel con el tenedor.

-Les escribí una carta cada semana después de los primeros dos meses, pero al no recibir respuesta lo dejé a una al mes. Ahora no acostumbro escribir mucho, pero todavía lo hago de vez en cuando. ¿No las recibieron?

Luan negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Bueno, eso explica porque nunca recibí una respuesta. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Trataron de escribirme? No tuve noticias de ninguna de ustedes desde hace tres años.

Por supuesto que trataron de escribirle. Ella le mandó una carta cada semana durante todo un año, pero al no recibir respuesta dejó de hacerlo. Llegó a pensar que Lincoln ni siquiera se molestaba en abrirlas. No podía culparlo si decidía tirarlas a la basura o quemarlas.

-Sí. Lo hicimos, Lincoln. Te escribía seguido.

-Quizás algún error en el correo. No sería la primera vez que pasa, ¿Pero ni una carta en tres años? Eso sí que es raro. ¿Preguntaste en el correo? Yo preguntaré por cartas perdidas mañana.

Y ella haría lo mismo cuando llegara.

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado. Ahora estamos cara a cara, vamos a ponernos al día. –Una tonada de Ace Savvy sonó en su bolsillo. Lincoln se sonrojó y lo sacó rápidamente. –Emm, no es mí tono normal, pero a ella le gusta usarlo para llamarme. En serio, hace tiempo que no me gusta Ace. –Se rio un poco mientras miraba el mensaje. –…Parece que viviré un día más. –Suspiró con alivio.

-Suena como una linda chica, Linc.

Lincoln sonrió de una manera que Luan no lo había visto en mucho tiempo. –Lo es. No sé qué haría sin ella.

Luan no supo muy bien cómo se sintió en ese momento. Al ver sonreír a Lincoln de aquella forma tan sincera le dieron nuevamente ganas de llorar. ¿Cuánto tiempo desde que había visto a su hermano sonreír así? Lo último que recordaba de él eran sus ruegos para que lo dejaran entrar a casa, y finalmente… vio su cabellera blanca en el asiento trasero de un auto que se alejaba de casa. Esa imagen se había quedado grabada profundamente en la mente de Luan.

-…Lo siento. –Murmuró.

-¿De qué? –Lincoln le preguntó mientras comía otro trozo de pastel. –¿No vas a comerlo? Está muy bueno, Luan.

-Sí… eso haré. –Luan dio pequeños mordiscos a un trozo de pastel en su tenedor. No le sabía a nada. –Creí que vivías en Vaughan.

-Lo hacía, pero nos mudamos hace dos años. Oh, ¿Qué hay de Leni? –Lincoln pareció emocionado. –Ella ya debe estar en París estudiando todo sobre moda. ¿Cuánto falta para que vea sus propios diseños en los escaparates?

Luan se mordió el labio inferior. Lincoln no parecía dispuesto a dejar ir el tema.

-Sí, ella está en una escuela de modas de París. Nos mandó una postal con la imagen de la Torre Eiffel. Es un poco cliché, pero creo que es lo primero que haces cuando estás en París.

-Me lo imagino. Ella debe estarlo pasando muy bien ahí. –Lincoln parecía genuinamente feliz por Leni. Luan no pudo evitar comenzar a sentirse irritada. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir siendo amable con ellas? –¿Qué hay de las demás? Supongo que les va bien. Todas tienen sus increíbles talentos. ¿Cuándo podré escuchar los éxitos de Luna? ¿Crees que me mandaría un disco autografiado? ¿Y Lynn? Seguramente ya a llenado la vitrina con trofeos del primer lugar. –Hizo una pausa mientras recordaba algo. –¿Lucy está bien? Supongo que ella sigue con su actitud oscura, y sus poemas. Apuesto lo que sea a que algún día escribirá un libro con todos ellos. –Se acercó un poco más a ella con emoción. –¿Cuántos certámenes de belleza a ganado Lola? Seguramente ahora es mucho más hermosa de lo que era la última vez que la vi, sólo espero que lograra cambiar un poco su personalidad. –La actitud de Lola siempre fue como la de un demonio. Y cuando quería algo estaba dispuesta a lo que sea para obtenerlo. –Lana debe seguir llevando reptiles y animales exóticos a casa. Apuesto lo que quieras a que ya le pidió un cocodrilo a papá. ¿Lo consiguió? Creo que sería increíble tener un cocodrilo de mascota… aunque algo peligroso.

Luan sentía deseos de gritarle que se callara de una vez. Sólo escuchar las suposiciones de Lincoln era como un veneno que se introducía profundamente en ella por sus oídos y comenzaba a disolverse lentamente por su cerebro. No quería seguir escuchando todas esas palabras de Lincoln, mucho menos dichas con tanta alegría. ¿No podría simplemente gritarle e insultarla? Se supone que esa es la reacción normal cuando hablas con alguien que fue echado de casa por su propia familia después de once años de "amor familiar". No pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente su mandíbula al recordarlo todo.

-¿Cómo van los avances de Lisa para solucionar la hambruna y detener las guerras? Espero que encuentre una solución antes de una Tercera Guerra Mundial. Las cosas parecen estar muy tensas con Rusia y Estados Unidos. –Agitó un poco la mano. –Olvidémonos de eso, ¿Cómo está Lily? ¿Cuál fue su primera palabra? Además de popo, ¿Fue mamá o papá? Quizás el nombre de alguna de ustedes. Vamos Luan, no me tengas a la espera. ¿Qué fue de Lily? Ahora debe ser una linda señorit-

Luan goleó la mesa con fuerza y se puso de pie.

Algunas personas se distrajeron con el golpe y les dieron una mirada incomoda a ambos antes de volver a sus asuntos.

-¿Luan?

Se quedó callada mientras miraba directamente al pastel sobre el pequeño plato debajo de su cara. Se sentía enferma. Todo lo que quería hacer ahora era gritar para que se callara. ¿Qué es toda esa confianza en ellas y sus "talentos"? De que servían todos esos talentos cuando sus vidas eran una ruina.

Abrió la boca para decir todo lo que sentía. –…Sí. Así es. –Forzó una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos. Lincoln no pudo evitar ver como sus pechos subían y volteó la mirada con vergüenza. –Je, je. ¿Avergonzado? Tranquilo, son parte de la familia. Puedes mirar cuanto quieras, hermanito. –Luan se rió entre dientes.

-Creo que pasaré esta vez. –Tomó un poco de café mientras trataba de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. –¿Algo te molesta, Luan? Te noto algo tensa.

Su actitud hacia ella le molestaba.

-Para nada. Sólo me emocioné de volver a verte. –Se volvió a sentar. –Luna está estudiando música como una carrera, y ya a sacado varios discos, aunque todavía no salen de Royal Woods. Pero tranquilo, está por buen camino para convertirse en una estrella del rock. Tienes que escuchar su última canción, es increíblemente popular. –Se acomodó en la silla mientras tomaba más de su jugo. –Y no parece que haya nadie quién pueda parar a Lynn, se la pasa de juego en juego. En serio, nuestra vitrina de trofeos ahora parece ser únicamente de ella, tuvimos que poner los viejos en el ático sólo para poder hacer espació para los nuevos. Y te lo digo, su ego es incontrolable, pero se queda como una "plancha" cuando competimos en desarrollo. ¿Entiendes? –El cuerpo de Lynn no se había desarrollado mucho en este tiempo, esa al menos era una victoria para Luan. –Lucy ha hecho muchos amigos, aunque todos ellos están en su onda oscura. La mejor de todos sigue siendo Haiku, ya a pasado una o dos noches en casa. Las cosas se pueden poner escalofriantes con ellas dos dando vueltas por los conductos de aire. –Tembló un poco. –La actitud de Lola aun es la del mismísimo demonio, pero logró hacerse amiga de algunas de sus competidoras. O, y ahora que sus dientes han crecido se ve realmente hermosa, desearía poder darte una fotografía de como se ve. Lana es lo mismo, pero le sigue gustando la ropa de niño y jugar con la basura. La buena noticia es que la convencimos de que deje de comer del plato del perro. Costó tanto trabajo como lograr que se dé un baño una vez a la semana.

-¿Lograron que Lana se bañara? –Lincoln pareció tan sorprendido como feliz. –Eso es grandioso, no tienes idea de todo lo que sufrí sólo para darle un baño. Al final, tuve que recurrir a Lisa por ayuda, y me dio una pistola de agua de alta presión. Estuve cazando a Lana toda la tarde y parte de la noche antes de lograr atraparla.

-Lo recuerdo, fue muy divertido.

-Para ustedes, yo tuve que despertar para encontrar mi cama repleta de gusanos. Lana también puede ser peligrosa cuando se enfada.

Los dos se rieron ante el recuerdo. Esos eran los típicos momentos divertidos en la casa Loud. Todos los días solían ser una aventura diferente junto a Lincoln y sus hermanas. Siempre dispuestos a armar un caos que arreglarían en familia.

Los buenos tiempos…

-…Lisa da clases en la universidad. –Decidió continuar. –A veces tiene que salir de la ciudad, e incluso del país, pero siempre hace tiempo para regresar a casa y continuar con sus experimentos. Creo que le sería más fácil si perfeccionara el sistema de teletransporte, pero ella sigue diciendo que el traslado de materia célula a célula es tan peligroso como imposible de lograr con los medios tecnológicos actuales. No entendí mucho. O, y está tratando de volverse más sociable. Hacer amigos.

-Lo sé, estaba muy animada cuando nos encontramos hace unos meses.

Todos los sonidos parecían haberse desvanecido alrededor de Luan. Su sonrisa falsa se esfumó en cuando escuchó las palabras de Lincoln, y sólo pudo verlo fijamente mientras sonreía animado.

¿Qué?

-… ¿Te encontraste con Lisa? –Preguntó suavemente y con su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo que era saludablemente correcto.

-Sí, ¿No te lo mencionó? –Lincoln inclinó la cabeza. –Dio una conferencia sobre la nanotecnología en la Universidad McGill. Me crucé con ella mientras me daban un recorrido por el lugar. –Sonrió bastante. –Se veía realmente bien en ese minitraje formal y la bata blanca. Fuera de eso no vi ningún cambio a parte de su tamaño y el largo de su cabello.

-Hablaste con Lisa.

Lincoln asintió. –Toda la tarde y parte de la noche, ella no me dejaba ir. Le mostré muchos lugares interesantes de Montreal y hablamos mucho, pero nada de los viejos tiempos. Lisa prefería concentrarse en la actualidad, y cuando le preguntaba por ustedes… bueno, ella dijo que le gustaría estudiar un poco mis reacciones al negarme la información. Me ofendí bastante, pero cuando dijo que les estaba yendo de maravilla decidí dejarla. Creo que me sentí como en los viejos tiempos. ¿No dijo nada?

Luan negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras lo miraba.

-Raro, me prometió que las saludaría de mi parte cuando regresara. –Lincoln se rascó la cabeza. –Supongo que lo olvidó, ¿No les mencionó nada? Parecía muy feliz cuando nos vimos.

Luan presionó fuertemente los bordes del asiento de la silla. ¿Feliz? Ya podía imaginarlo.

-Supongo, Lisa suele olvidarse de muchas cosas cuando se mete de cabeza en el cerebro. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, es una lástima. Prometió que me llamaría la próxima vez que estuviera en Montreal, pero hasta ahora no eh sabido nada de ella a parte de algunos mensajes. Supongo que no puedo acaparar toda su atención, ella tiene toda una humanidad de la que ocupare. –Nuevamente sonrió ante el recuerdo. –Me trajo muchos recuerdos sólo estar con ella, me mostró algunos de sus inventos, y fuimos a muchos lugares en Montreal. Me avergonzó un poco que ella supiera más que yo de un lugar en el que eh estado viviendo por dos años, pero aun así disfruté de escucharla señalar todos mis errores. Hablar con Lisa a veces me hace sentir como un niño… aunque ya tiene ocho años mientras que yo cumplí los quince hace poco.

Luan asintió sin decir nada. Lincoln comenzó a relatarle todas las cosas que había hecho con Lisa y todo lo que le había mostrado mientras estuvo en Montreal. Trató de sonreír en los mejores momentos, pero todo lo que quería hacer ahora era tirar la mesa y comenzar a maldecir a Lisa mientras toma su pequeño cuello entre sus manos. ¿Ella la pasó bien con Lincoln hace unos meses? Ninguna había visto a Lincoln en años, ¿Y Lisa lo vio hace meses e incluso habló con él? ¿Dieron un recorrido por Montreal y se divirtieron juntos? Muy lejos de la Lisa que ahora conocía.

-Ahora bien, ¿Qué hay de Lily? Por favor, Luan. No me dejes en la expectación. –Lincoln parecía emocionado. –Todo lo que Lisa me dijo es que ya hablaba, pero no me dijo nada más. Estuve molestándola toda una hora sobre eso, y ella casi parecía disfrutar de mis ruegos. Vamos, Luan.

-Como dijo Lisa: Lily ya habla. –Luan pudo liberar un poco su mente con eso. Lily, ella era la única luz dentro de aquella casa. La razón de no haberse vuelto loca antes. –Todavía comparte el cuarto de Lisa, pero se queda Len- con Luna y conmigo cuando no está. Es realmente linda y muy animada. Tendrías que verla correr por ahí, Lynn ya mencionó que sería una futura deportista, pero es muy lista, por lo que seguramente llegue a ser algo realmente importante cuando crezca.

-¿Me recuerda, Luan? –Lincoln se acercó un poco. –No lo creo, fue hace tiempo. Pero a veces me gusta imaginar que Lily pregunta por mí, o trata de conocerme de algún lado.

-Lo hace. –Luan mencionó. –Quiero decir, ella… ella no te recuerda mucho, pero le hablamos de ti. –Se tiró de espaldas contra la silla y suspiró. –Le narramos todas las aventuras que pasamos juntos como familia en el pasado, y cada una de las tonterías que cometimos en ese tiempo. Lily las escucha todas con mucha atención. Son como historias antes de dormir. Incluso a preguntado si algún día podría conocerte.

Los ojos de Lincoln brillaron con emoción al escuchar las palabras de Luan. –¿Es enserio? ¿No me mientes? ¿Realmente pregunta por mí? Eso me emociona bastante, siempre temí no poder conocer a Lily, o que ella no me reconociera. Me alegra que al menos sepa sobre mí. Ninguna historia demasiado vergonzosa, ¿Verdad?

-Hay de otras, Linky. –Luan mordió una gran rebanada de pastel mientras veía a Lincoln sonrojarse. –Ella ha visto algunos de mis videos. Disfruta mucho de ver todas las tonterías que cometimos en ese tiempo, o lo lindo que te veías mientras dormías abrazado a Bun-bun.

-Luan. ¿Le mostraste eso? –Lincoln casi parecía rogar porque fuera una broma. –Cuando tenía su edad, espero. No cuando…

-¿Todas las noches después del festival de películas de terror, Lincoln?

-Prefiero no saberlo, Luan. –Lincoln tomó más café.

A Luan le gustó mucho ver aquella expresión avergonzada. Le gustaba ver los viejos videos junto a Lily, ella los disfrutaba de igual manera. Al principio la habían hecho llorar, e incluso había llegado a pensar en tirarlos para librarse del dolor, pero entonces había empezado a disfrutar todas las aventuras que había logrado filmar con sus cámaras. A veces era lo único que le permitía continuar.

La culpa por el incidente de hace tres años aun la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Ese día en que una simple superstición aplastó todo lo que una vez creyó que significaba la familia. Los once años de risas y felicidad, incluso la seguridad de Lincoln, parecieron no significar nada sólo para mejorar la "suerte" dentro de la casa. Sólo pensando en ellas mismas y su propia seguridad.

¿Y Lincoln aun podía verla y sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Qué… qué estaba mal con él? Tendría que gritarle, insultarla, incluso golpearla. ¿Pagaría por su boleto de avión? Sería mejor que la dejara pudrirse en las calles como lo hicieron con él.

-¿Por qué, Lincoln? –Luan se sujetó la cabeza mientras volvía a sentir ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa, Luan? ¿No te sientes bien?

-No es eso, Lincoln. Pero dime porqué. –Se limpió un poco los ojos. –¿No nos odias? ¿No sientes furia hacia nosotras? ¿No te gustaría matarnos? ¿Dejarme en las calles como si no significara nada? Entendería eso, y tendrías todo el derecho a hacerlo.

Lincoln la miró con una expresión de horror. –Santo cielo, Luan. ¿Pero qué dices? Jamás te haría algo tan horrible como eso.

-Pero nosotras sí. –Dijo con fuerza. –Te echamos de casa, vendimos tus cosas, te dejamos totalmente sólo durante una semana mientras íbamos a la playa. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera verme?

-Oh, eso. Sí, Lisa mencionó algo similar. –Lincoln se rascó la cabeza. –Es cierto que estaba molesto al principio, sin importar cuanto me esforcé o rogué por entrar, todo lo que obtuve fue otra manta. Tenía que ir al baño del supermercado y me costó un poco seguir estudiando. Pero tranquila, pasé unos días con Clyde y su familia. Fueron buenas personas. –Cuando no trataban de convencerlo de ir a la policía. –Y bueno, tampoco fue mucho tiempo, sólo una semana antes de… irme.

-De que te echáramos, Lincoln. No puedes ponerlo de otra forma. –Ella no podía olvidar el momento en que sus padres les dieron la noticia. Según ellos, había sido la única solución para garantizar la seguridad de todos en la casa. ¿Y qué había de la seguridad de Lincoln? ¿Qué pasó con todo los buenos momentos? ¿Es que papá no había dicho en una ocasión que jamás se desharía de ninguno de ellos? Luan había salido corriendo al aeropuerto en cuanto les dieron la noticia, Lori le dio un aventón en la van familiar mientras se dirigía hacia allí. Pero sólo llegaron para ver como el vuelo partía a Canadá.

Todo comenzó a ir mal desde ese momento, como si realmente hubieran sido maldecidos por la mala suerte.

Lincoln se removió en el asiento. –Está bien, Luan. Ya lo superé. Veo que te sientes culpable por eso, y no les guardo rencor. Ya no. Sólo hicieron lo que creyeron correcto, y no fue tan malo. La vida con Miriam y Linka no inició bien, pero las cosas ahora van de maravilla aquí en Montreal. Estoy bien, y me alegra que ustedes estén bien. Quizás podamos dejar todo eso en el pasado, ya sabes, el tipo de anécdota que es mejor olvidar.

-¿Olvidar? –Luan preguntó molesta. –¿Cómo siquiera puedes olvidar eso, Lincoln? –Ella no había podido dormir en muchos días desde que se fue. Ni siquiera pudo mirar a Lynn o a sus padres a los ojos sin sentir deseos de golpearlos. ¿Y Lincoln le pide que lo olvide? –Jamás podré olvidarlo, Lincoln. Te tratamos peor que aun perro, y todas actuamos como si hubiera estado bien. –Se goleó la cabeza. –¿Cómo pudimos creer que eso estaba bien? Era un crimen. Y no te merecías nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero después de la teoría de Lisa… Esa maldita teoría.

-Sí, la teoría. –Lincoln suspiró. –Por favor, no comencemos con eso otra vez. Lisa se disculpó mucho conmigo por esa teoría. Dijo que su peor error fue perder tiempo haciendo una teoría de algo que ni siquiera está científicamente comprobado. Luan, no quiero revivir esos momentos. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? –Lincoln casi parecía rogar mientras tomaba más café. –Prefiero concentrarme en los buenos tiempos, cuando todos lo pasábamos bien como familia. ¿Por qué echar todo eso a la basura por un error? Te diste cuenta de que estuvo mal, y ya las perdoné. No vivas en el pasado, Luan.

Luan hubiera preferido que Lincoln comenzara a gritarle y a criticarla por su actitud de hacer tres años. Mientras que ella estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama y penando en todas las rutinas de chistes que haría al día siguiente, Lincoln estaba pasando frío y hambre en el patio. ¿Y si hubiera caído enfermo por eso? O peor, ¿Y si lo hubieran secuestrado? Había habido casos de secuestro de niños en ese entonces, ¿Y aun así lo sacaron de casa?

-Esto no está bien, Lincoln. Nosotras-

-Luan. –Lincoln la miró fijamente. –Por favor. Sólo… sólo déjalo.

Luan se mordió el labio inferior. No podía dejarlo. Durante tres años ese momento había marcado su vida. Trató de refugiarse en la comedia y en sus videos, pero le era casi imposible lograr algo decente desde entonces. Siempre se preguntó cómo nadie pudo ver lo que Lincoln estaba sufriendo. ¿Nadie pensó que Lincoln podría sentirse rechazado? ¿No amado? Por otra parte, ni siquiera ella lo pensó hasta que fue muy tarde.

-Lo siento. Sólo… no puedo olvidarlo tan fácilmente.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, Luan. –Lincoln tomó su mano sobre la mesa. –Yo las perdoné hace mucho tiempo. –Luan sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a surcar sus mejillas mientras presionaba la mano de Lincoln.

-Yo no lo hice.

Una voz dura le habló desde la espalda. Luan se sobresaltó y soltó la mano de Lincoln mientras miraba hacia atrás.

Detrás de ella estaba una chica que la miraba como si sus ojos fueran cuchillas. Luan no pudo evitar temblar al ver aquellos ojos marrones.

-¿Qué…? –Iba a decir algo cuando se distrajo por la apariencia de la chica. Tenía puesta una camisa negra con el logotipo de lo que parecía ser un pájaro en llamas, una falda azul y tenis blancos. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Luan fue la cara de la chica. Miró a su hermano y alternó la vista entre ambos, a parte de los rasgos femeninos, la chica parecía ser una copia de Lincoln. Su figura era más delgada y tenía pechos de categoría B, pero fuera de eso eran idénticos. El cabello blanco de aquella chica estaba atado en una coleta que le caía por la espalda, y miraba a Luan con los brazos cruzados.

Lincoln se rio un poco. –Saluda a tú hermana menor, Luan. –Lincoln señaló a la chica con la mano. –Linka.

-¿Linka? –Luan volvió a mirar a la chica. Las palabras de sus padres y de sus hermanas al mencionar que Lincoln tenía una gemela fueron todo un shock, pero desde entonces apenas habían hablado de ella, sólo habían podido concentrarse en el hecho de que Lincoln ya no viviría en casa. –¿Ella es… Linka?

-Linka Adreu. –Linka se presentó y pasó junto a ella sin verla. –La próxima vez trata de no retrasarte, Lincoln. –Linka tomó una silla y se sentó en la mesa con ellos.

-Lo siento, Linka. Pero mira el lado bueno, de no haberme retrasado, entonces Luan hubiera quedado atrapada en Montreal sin tener idea de cómo regresar a casa.

-…Por eso mismo lo dije. –Masculló.

-¿Disculpa? –Lincoln ladeó la cabeza mientras la veía.

-Que al menos me llames si cree que llegaras tarde, me tuviste esperando casi una hora antes de mandarme un mensaje, Lincoln. –Cruzó sus piernas y ordenó café junto a un pedazo de tarta de crema que no tardaron en llegar.

-¿Ibas a reunirte con ella… en una cita, Lincoln? –Luan lo miró fijamente.

Lincoln comenzó a sudar un poco, y se aclaró la garganta. –Sí, es… una cita entre hermanos. Ya sabes, salimos a pasarla bien por ahí. Te lo dije, tengo mucho tiempo libre, y lo mismo es para Linka, así que salimos a divertirnos siempre que podemos. Una cita entre hermanos que se llevan bien. Nosotros también salíamos antes, ¿Recuerdas? Íbamos al cine en familia y salíamos a comer juntos.

-Nunca los olvidaré, Lincoln. –Dijo con nostalgia mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

-Lo hiciste hace tres años, Luan Loud. –Linka se llevó la taza a la boca mientras hablaba.

Luan sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el pecho en ese mismo momento y casi dejó caer el tenedor al piso.

-Linka, ya hablamos de esto. –Lincoln la reprochó. –Luan ya se disculpó, y la perdone. Lo mismo que con Lisa, no tienes que molestarla por algo que quedó en el pasado.

Linka negó con la cabeza. –Y ellas podrían seguir tratándote como un sirviente mientras te estrujan hasta que no quede nada de ti, Lincoln. Es por esa actitud que tus hermanas siempre se aprovechaban de ti.

-Creí que era lo que más te gustaba de mí. –Lincoln sonrió cuando la vio voltear la cabeza.

-Hay una delgada línea entre ser amable y ser idiota, y siempre estas saltando de un lado al otro, Lincoln. Tengo esperanzas de que tarde o temprano escojas el lado correcto.

Lincoln miró a Luan. –Discúlpala, Linka suele ser muy directa con sus palabras.

-Y Lincoln demasiado suave. –Linka tomó el pequeño plato con el pastel de crema y lo acercó a su cara mientras le arrancaba un pedazo con el tenedor. –Ninguna de ustedes vale mucho la pena para mí.

Luan se sintió ofendido por las palabras de Linka y su forma de verla.

-Supongo que Lincoln te contó todo. –Miró a Lincoln buscando una confirmación. Lincoln asintió torpemente mientras se ocultaba detrás de su taza de café.

-Cada detalle de su familia. Creo que tuve suerte de que decidieran abandonarme con Miriam.

-Linka, mamá no te abandonó-

-Fue lo mejor en esa situación, ¿Las palabras te parecen familiares, Luan? –Volvió a mirarla de aquella forma que le causaba escalofríos a Luan. –De todas formas, creo que fue la única buena decisión que alguna vez pudieron tomar, no sólo para mí, sino también para Lincoln. Hubiera terminado muerto dentro de aquella casa.

A Luan no le agradaron aquellas palabras. La chica le hablaba de forma descortés y cada palabra parecía un insulto hacia ella o sus hermanas.

-No puedes hablarme así. Quizás no nos conozcamos o hayamos cruzado palabra antes, pero sigo siendo tú hermana mayor, Linka.

Linka levantó una ceja mientras sonreía un poco. –¿No es lo que querías, Luan? ¿Ser insultada? ¿Pagar de alguna forma por lo que hiciste? Los estuve viendo por un rato antes de acercarme. Se te notaba tensa, y cada vez que Lincoln decía algo con una sonrisa parecías a punto de gritar y llorar. ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque algunas personas sólo se dan cuenta de lo mierda que fueron cuando ya habían cometido el peor error de sus vidas? Luego sólo buscan disculparse, pero lo hacen sólo para aliviar sus conciencias, sin preocuparse después por el destino de la persona a la que lastimaron, y se ofenden sino aceptan sus disculpas, se convencen de que no tendrían que sufrir por alguien que no acepta sus disculpas sinceras. Pero al menos tú si buscas un castigo, Luan. Te estoy dando puntos por eso, no lo eches a perder.

Luan se confundió por sus palabras. ¿Eso era un alago o un insulto? Miró a Lincoln en busca de una respuesta, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros mientras pedía más pastel.

-No estoy segura de entender a qué te refieres, Linka. Pero lamento lo que hicimos con Lincoln.

-¿Por qué se fue, o porque perdieron a su chivo expiatorio? Supongo que extrañan no tener a nadie que traiga la "mala suerte", para culparlo de todos los pequeños fracasos de la casa.

Luan la miró con el ceño fruncido. En ese tiempo habían culpado a Lincoln cada vez que algo no salía bien, pero decirlo de aquella forma era como decir que no les importaba Lincoln para nada que no fuera culparlo de todo.

-¡Suficiente! –Lincoln se levantó. –No quiero que peleen por algo que ya dejamos atrás. –Miró a Linka. –Linka, tienes que dejar de molestar a Luan, ella se dio cuenta de su error y se disculpó. Ahora está atrapada en Montreal y necesita nuestra ayuda para regresar a casa. ¿Qué clase de hermanos seríamos si la dejáramos tirada y nos olvidáramos de ella?

-No lo sé. Dime Luan, ¿Qué clase de hermanos seríamos si te hiciéramos lo mismo que hiciste hace tanto tiempo?

-Cielos. –Lincoln se sujetó la frente. –Linka no es el tipo de chica que pueda dejar las coas atrás tan fácilmente… Tardó meses en perdonarme cuando accidentalmente manché una de las páginas de su libro favorito. También me obligó a hacer muchas tareas por ella, para luego decirme que me había perdonado hace tiempo y todo era una lección de lo fácil que era aprovecharse de mí. –La miró con desaprobación.

-¿De qué otra forma te darías cuenta, Lincoln? Comenzaba a creer que eras un masoquista por el modo en pareces rogar porque te maltraten.

Luan no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al ver como los dos discutían y reían juntos. Lincoln parecía haber forjado una fuerte relación con su gemela desconocida. Pero después de tres años era ella la que podría ser considerada una desconocida en sus vidas.

-Está bien, lo dejaré por ahora. –Tomó un poco de su café y miro a Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero tendrá que compensármelo cuando lleguemos a casa.

Lincoln se rio con nerviosismo. –Seguro, no te preocupes por eso.

-Je, verlos a ustedes es como ver a un reflejo hablado con su persona. ¿Entienden? –Luan trató de unirse con un chiste malo, pero Linka no le dio ni una mirada y Lincoln pareció reírse por cortesía. –Público difícil. ¿Cómo es la tía Miriam? Mamá no la mencionó… nunca en realidad. –Ni siquiera sabían que tenían una tía hasta ese día.

-Ella es agradable, aunque tiende a ser un poco protectora.

-Mejor que al principio, cuando no era más que una borracha a la que había que meter a la cama y limpiar su vómito cada vez que venía de su horrible empleo. -Linka mencionó mordazmente.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que Linka trata de decir, es que tía Miriam sufrió mucho en su antiguo trabajo, y se refugió un poco en la botella. Fue una mujer complicada en ese tiempo.

-Era un desastre, Lincoln. La única razón de aceptarte en casa fue por el dinero de tu manutención. Y la mayor parte de ese dinero se fue en una mejor marca de alcohol.

Luan miró a Linka con la boca abierta, y luego miró fijamente a Lincoln. Lincoln volteó la mirada con una mueca. Aquella acción confirmaba totalmente aquellas palabras.

-Por Dios, Lincoln. ¿Me estás diciendo qué…?

-Sí. Patearon a su único hermano a una casa donde se respira alcohol las veinticuatro horas del día, y se te da una bofetada por cada mal día. –Se rascó un poco la mejilla.

Los labios de Luan temblaron al imaginarse eso. ¿Habían abusado de Lincoln? Por las palabras de Linka parecía haber sido así. ¿Su pequeño hermanito había sufrido incluso en su nueva casa?

-Las cosas ahora son diferentes, Luan. –Lincoln le dio una sonrisa algo triste. –Fue duro al principio, pero sobrevivimos juntos. –Miró a Linka. –Tía Miriam pudo conseguir un mejor trabajo, la alejamos de la botella y poco después nos mudamos aquí. Ahora ella trabaja arduamente para compensar todo el dolor que pudo habernos causado. No tienes que enfadarte con ella, o contigo misma.

Luan no sabía que decir ante eso. Como dijo Linka: enviaron a Lincoln a una casa abusiva. Quizás las cosas fueran bien ahora, ¿Pero qué tan duras pudieron ser al principio?

-Fue gracias a Lincoln que las cosas cambiaron, Loud. –Linka mencionó en voz baja. –La única cosa de la que puedo estar agradecida es de que lo enviaran con nosotros. No me agradó el modo en que lo trataron y como lo echaron de casa, pero aun así me alegra que terminara con nosotros. –Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa de Lincoln.

-Gracias, Linka. Pero no lo hice sólo. De no ser por ti, seguramente me hubiera roto desde la primera semana.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Todo lo que hacías era ocultarte bajo las cobijas mientras abrazabas a ese estúpido animal de felpa.

-Hey, Bun-bun no es estúpido. Es un… em, lindo recuerdo de la infancia. –Lincoln parecía incomodo al mencionar a Bun-bun.

-¿Por eso siempre lo pones boca abajo cuando-

-¿Quieren más pastel? ¿Yo invito? –Le mandó a Linka una mirada poco disimulada y la chica retrocedió con un bufido.

-Seguro. Es mejor que el de Royal Woods. Me pagarían por "disparar" a quemarropa directamente a los niños en-

-Guarda silencio. Hace poco hubo un tiroteo en una primaria que terminó con la vida de siete niños, dos de ellos a quemarropa. Muchas personas siguen sensibles por eso… Incluyéndonos a nosotros.

Luan la miró como si esperara que fuera una mala broma, y luego vio que Lincoln hacia una mueca y desviaba la mirada.

-Oh, lo siento. No sabía nada. No sé mucho sobre las noticias de Montreal. –Sabía que ese tipo de cosas pasaban en el mundo, pero jamás había ocurrido nada parecido en Royal Woods.

-No lo sabias, Luan. Pero trata de evitar ese tipo de chistes mientras estés aquí. –Se levantó de la silla. –Tienen un cajero automático en el café, traeré el dinero para el boleto de avión y un pasaje de tren, también algo para que no te dé hambre en el camino. –Se despidió guiñándole el ojo.

Luan sintió deseos gritarle que no la dejara, o pedirle que la dejara acompañarlo. Pero en lugar de eso sólo pudo asentir y ver como entraba al café.

Entonces sólo fueron ellas dos.

-No se merecían a Lincoln. –Linka mencionó mientras pasaba el dedo por su taza. –Espero que más de una se hubiera dado cuenta de eso en este tiempo.

Luan se mordió el labio inferior. Lo había pensado, y había llegado a la misma conclusión a las pocas semanas.

-Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé ahora. –Luan trató de defenderse. –Oye… Linka. Mira, sé que no fui la mejor hermana mayor-

-Hermana de mierda. Pero tranquila, por lo que Lincoln me conto, no fuiste la peor.

-Sí, hermana de mierda. –Luan ya estaba segura de que su relación con Linka no sería la mejor. Posiblemente la chica ni siquiera querría saber de ella después de hoy. –Todavía estoy lamentándome por lo que pasó hace tres años. Aun si Lincoln me perdonó, quizás yo nunca pueda hacerlo. Es lo mismo para todas en casa. La ausencia de Lincoln nos afectó a todas de formas distintas… algunas peor que otras.

-¿Y cuantas de ellas culpan a Lincoln por tener vidas de porquería, Luan? ¿O crees que yo me tragaré esa basura de "familia feliz" que estuviste escupiendo?

Luan se quedó paralizada ante eso. ¿Linka los había escuchado? No la habían visto, lo que sería muy difícil con ese cabello tan llamativo que tiene. Sintió como sus manos comenzaban a sudar mientras su cuerpo temblaba un poco.

-No sé-

-Tú cuerpo temblaba cada vez que Lincoln mencionaba a alguna de sus hermanas, tus manos sudaban y desviabas la mirada de Lincoln cada vez que mencionabas sus "exitosas" vidas. Esas son señales básicas de un mal mentiroso. Todo lo que le dijiste a Lincoln sobre sus hermanas es una total y completa mentira, al menos hasta la parte de Lily. Con ella parecías relajarte, como si ya no tuvieras que ocultar nada.

Luan sintió que su respiración fallaba mientras escuchaba las palabras de Linka. Comenzó a presionar fuertemente su falda mientras trataba de no verla. ¿Y si le decía Lincoln que había mentido? Quizás no ahora, ¿Pero cuando se fuera? Quizás Lincoln ya no quisiera volver a verla otra vez, si es que pueden volver a verse. ¿Cuál sería su reacción?

-No le diré nada, Loud. –Linka suspiró. –No lo haré por ti, pero Lincoln se sentiría triste si se entera que sus hermanas no tienen vidas tan exitosas como las que mencionaste. –Se sujetó el entrecejo de solo pensarlo. –A veces me sorprende lo idiota que puede seguir siendo. ¿Cómo puede preocuparse por ustedes incluso ahora? Si hubiera sido yo, los hubiera denunciado con las autoridades desde el primer día. ¿Sabías que lo que hicieron es considerado como maltrato infantil, Luan?

Sí. Lo sabía. Unos policías habían ido a darles una visita a sus padres poco después de que Lincoln se fuera. Parece que a su vecino no le pasó desapercibido el niño que gritaba por entrar a su casa todas las noches y había hecho una llamada el día que desapareció. Los policías interrogaron a sus padres y a sus hermanas mayores en la sala, y finalmente pidieron entrar al cuarto de Lincoln.

La vista no fue agradable.

Pero sin niño no había caso, y el asunto quedó ahí. Así de simple sus padres se salvaron de una condena. ¿Suerte o desgracia? A veces Luan se preguntaba sino hubiera sido mejor que terminaran en la cárcel. Amaba a sus padres, e incluso ahora se esforzaban por hacer las cosas bien, pero desde aquella estupidez jamás pudo verlos de la misma forma.

Y ellos lo sabían.

¿Por qué no trataron de que Lincoln regresara? ¿Por qué se alejaron de él por tres años?

-No lo sabíamos en es momento.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo con un tono de sarcasmo. –No te culpo. Total, la sociedad ve a las supersticiones como algo mucho más importante que un niño de once años que sólo quiere un techo y una cama caliente donde dormir. –Miró a Luan como si estuviera a punto de golpearla. –No me vengas con esa mierda, Luan. Sabía que eran unas perras egoístas, pero al menos una o dos tendrían que ser lo bastante inteligente para recordar las leyes de protección al menor. ¿No vieron las básicas en primaria?

-Por favor… sólo. No pensamos.

-Actuaron, y perdieron a su hermano por eso. Y ahora quieres llorar en su pecho rogándole por regresar. –Se apoyó sobre la mesa y miró a Luan con ojos que despedían fuego. –Te mataré antes de que lo alejes de mí, perra.

Luan estuvo a punto de caer de la silla por el miedo que le trajeron las palabras de Linka. Aquella amenaza no parecía algo dicho sólo para intimidar. Las palabras de Linka sonaban totalmente reales, como si estuviera dispuesta a apuñalarla con el tenedor en ese mismo instante si trataba de hacer algo para alejar a Lincoln.

-Yo… –Se le hizo difícil hablar. –…no haría eso. –Finalmente se rindió. –No creo que regresar sea lo mejor para Lincoln.

-Por fin dices algo maduro, Luan. –Linka regresó a su posición normal y la sensación de amenaza desapareció. –Lincoln merece mucho más que una familia que no lo supo apreciar. De no haber sido por él, lo más seguro es que mam- Miriam hubiera terminado muriendo por envenenamiento por alcohol, o en alguna clase de accidente automovilístico. Ni siquiera estaríamos aquí, aun nos pudriríamos en un viejo departamento de Vaughan. –Miró directamente a Luan. –Si realmente lo quieres, entonces tendrás que dejarlo ir.

Aquellas palabras parecieron destrozar el corazón de la joven comediante. En ese momento no creyó que existieran suficientes chistes en el mundo para volver a sacarle una sonrisa. ¿Por qué esta chica tenía que ser tan cruel con sus palabras? Lo arruinó todo, ¿Está bien? ¿No habían dejado eso claro antes? No había un día que Luan no se arrepintiera por lo que hizo, ni siquiera había vuelto a hablarle a Lynn desde entonces. Desde aquel día la había culpado por la partida de Lincoln y acabaron en una pelea que terminó a los puños. Algo que no terminó muy bien para ella, pero la intención es lo que contaba. Lynn y su estúpido juego de softball.

-Ya regresé. –Lincoln regresó con un sobre en la mano y se lo tendió a Luan. –Toma, esto será suficiente para que regreses a casa, y no te preocupes, ya me lo devolverás otro día. –Luan vio el sobre con dudas y lo tomó de su mano. Se sentía como basura con tan sólo sostenerlo. ¿Iba a usar el dinero del hermano al que rechazó hace tanto tiempo?

-No trates de devolverlo, Lincoln trataría de que pases la noche en nuestra casa. –Linka murmuró mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Esa no es mala idea, ¿Qué te parece, Luan? ¿Quieres conocer nuestra casa?

Luan se sentía dudosa de cómo responder. Miró a Linka de reojo y la encontró dándole esa mirada afilada de antes. Tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento Linc, pero creo que estoy "volando" por regresar al nido. ¿Entiendes? –Incluso a ella le sonaba idiota. ¿Qué pasó con todo el humor de antes? Le era difícil pensar en un chiste con Linka viéndola fijamente como ahora.

Lincoln pareció desanimado. –Está bien, al menos ahora sabes que estoy en Montreal. Deja que anote mi dirección y correo electrónico, ¿Podemos mantenernos en contacto? Lisa no me ha mandado muchos mensajes desde que la vi. Tampoco podría exigirlo, pero me gustaría poder hablar con ustedes más seguido.

-Sí… ¡Sí! Eso sería grandioso, Linc. Te pasaré el mío, también. Podemos escribirnos y… –Miró a Linka de reojo, y la vio negando con la cabeza lentamente. –Quiero decir, podríamos escribirnos cada semana para ver cómo va todo.

-Espera. –Lincoln sacó una pequeña libreta y un lápiz de su bolsillo. –Es mejor estar siempre preparado. –Sonrió mientras comenzaba a anotar su dirección y correo electrónico.

-El hombre con el plan. –Luan recordó con melancolía.

Linka suspiró. –…Trata de no arruinarlo todo, Luan. –Murmuró lo bastante bajo para que sólo luan pudiera escucharla.

Luan se estremeció mientras aceptaba el pedazo de papel que Lincoln le ofrecía.

* * *

-¿Segura que no quieres quedarte un poco más, Luan? Puedo enseñarte muchos lugares divertidos para hacer turismo aquí. –Lincoln parecía deprimido por la separación tan rápida.

-Yo… Lo siento, la próxima vez quizás. Ahora podré visitarte siempre que pueda. –Levantó el número junto a su cabeza.

-Todas podrán, si es que no siguen enojadas por eso de la suerte… ya sabes.

-Ninguna. –Luan habló seriamente. –Fue un error del que todas nos arrepentimos, Lincoln.

-Diles que las perdono, y espero que sigan tan bien como lo mencionaste, Luan.

-Sí, se los diré. –Trató de ocultar la duda en su voz. La primera con la que hablara al regresar sería Lisa. Las demás podían esperar un poco más.

-Recuerda lo que te dije antes, Luan. –Linka repitió muy seriamente.

-¿Antes? ¿Tuvieron otra pelea cuando me fui? –Lincoln miró a Linka con molestia. –Linka, ya te dije que-

-Sólo le dije que trate de no tomar en vuelo equivocado otra vez. ¿Verdad, Luan?

-Sí. Eso mismo, Linc. –Forzó una sonrisa. –Linka es como una tostadora, sabe cuándo sacar el pan caliente, aunque a veces se pasa y termina siendo pan quemado. ¿Entiendes?

-No. –Lincoln le dio un ligero golpe con el brazo. –Bien, soy una tostadora. –Linka rodó los ojos.

-Entonces, aquí nos separamos. Gracias por el jugo y el pastel, Lincoln. Y por prestarme dinero para regresar a casa. Especialmente por lo último. Te lo devolveré cuando pueda, en serio.

-No te preocupes mucho por eso, Luan. Sería suficiente con sólo volver a verte, ¿Qué te parece? La próxima vez que estés en Montreal sólo tienes que buscarme, y podremos salir todos juntos. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría mostrarte aquí.

Linka hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

-Me encantaría. –Murmuró mientras lo veía fijamente. La altura de Lincoln ya había superado la suya, y la de Linka. Parecía que se convertiría en un hombre alto y atractivo. Ojala hubiera podido ver como crecía para convertirse en el amable y apuesto chico frente a ella. Nuevamente la culpa comenzaba a crecer en su interior.

Miró fijamente a Lincoln como si Linka no estuviera junto a él. En cuanto se diera la vuelta se separarían, y quien sabe cuándo podría volver a verlo. Todavía podían escribirse por e-mail, sería mucho más seguro y rápido que usar cartas, pero no sería lo mismo. No podría verlo directamente, no podría tocarlo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lazó a sus brazos y comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Lincoln pareció algo confundido por su reacción, pero terminó por devolverle el abrazo con fuerza. Linka no dijo nada, pero les mandó una mirada desagradable a ambos, especialmente a ella.

-Tranquila, Luan. Volveremos a vernos. –Le sonrió con amabilidad. –Antes de que te des cuenta, todos estaremos compartiendo una mesa como en los viejos tiempos.

Luan no lo creía. Nada volvería a ser como era antes.

Se mantuvo abrazando a Lincoln por un tiempo que le hubiera gustado que durara para siempre. Sus pechos comenzaron a dolerle un poco por presionarlos contra su hermano, pero no le importó mientras pudiera quedarse así.

-Perderás tu vuelo si no te vas ahora, Loud. –Linka le mencionó de forma dura. –No puedes estar pegada a Lincoln por siempre.

Esa fue la señal que Luan necesitó para regresar a la realidad. A la cruel y cruda realidad. Se separó de Lincoln con torpeza y retrocedió.

-Lo siento, pero mira el lado bueno, al menos te aseguraste de que mi coche tiene buenas bolsas de aire. –Se rio un poco.

Lincoln se sonrojó y miro hacia Linka. –Yo… sí, me alegra ver lo mucho que has crecido, Luan. Y que puedes continuar con tu sueño de ser comediante.

-A mí también, Lincoln. –La comedia era el único refugio que le quedaba. –Me estoy despidiendo ahora. Gracias por ayudarme, y Linka… –Miró a Linka sin saber cómo dirigirse a la chica. –…Gracias por cuidar tanto de Lincoln. Es el mejor hermano pequeño que puedas pedir.

-Mayor, en realidad. Lincoln nació primero.

-Entonces gozas de los privilegios de la hermana pequeña. Aprovéchalos.

Linka le mandó una sonrisa torcida. –Gozo mucho más que eso, Luan.

Luan iba a preguntar a qué se refería, pero Lincoln se puso entre medio de las dos con el sudor corriendo por su frente. –Lo que Linka trata de decir, es que los dos nos llevamos muy bien. Casi no tenemos secretos y… esas cosas que sólo entienden los gemelos. Como con Lola y Lana, pero sin las peleas.

-Debe ser algo bonito. –Dijo con algo de envidia. Ese tipo de relación es la que pudo haber tenido con Lincoln si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

-No tienes ni idea. –Linka volvió a murmurar detrás de Lincoln.

Y eso fue todo. Luan se despidió nuevamente y se dio la vuelta con esfuerzo. Le costaba mucho no volver atrás y abrazar a Lincoln otra vez, o arrastrarlo de regreso junto con ella. Pero era imposible, no podía forzar a Lincoln a seguirla, y Linka seguramente se lo impediría hasta el punto de atacarla con un tenedor. O peor.

Miró hacia atrás, y vio que Lincoln aun la estaba viendo. El chico alvino levantó una mano para despedirse y Luan levantó la suya a la altura de su cabeza. Linka se había sujetado a uno de los brazos de Lincoln y lo estaba abrazando mientras se despedían. Linka ni siquiera trató de despedirse, sólo la vio fijamente mientras se alejaba.

Presionó el pedazo de papel dentro de su bolsillo con fuerza. No iba a arriesgarse a perderlo. No iba a perder su única conexión con Lincoln.

* * *

 **NA: Lo sé, nunca aprenderé. Supongo que también veré mis otros trabajos, ¿Alguien mencionó Animatrónic Loud?**

 **Este proyecto es un paso fuera del terreno del horror y dramas con contenido muy subido de tono (Me refiero a violaciones y eso). Es sólo un experimento, espero que la historia al menos les entretenga.**

 **Me basé en el trabajo de Fabijosh - Una integrante desconocida para los personajes de Linka y Miriam. Es una historia que no me pude sacar de la cabeza cuando la mencionamos en algunos PM, así que la publiqué. (Espero no ofender a nadie)**

 **En este mundo, Lincoln nuca fue a juego de Lynn con el traje, por lo que su familia siguió creyendo que traía la mala suerte, pero no podían dejarlo tirado en el patio por siempre, así que tomaron una decisión precipitada para proteger a la mayoría de la familia de la mala suerte de Lincoln. (Le echaron el problema a alguien más)**


End file.
